


Flux

by SpaMightWrite



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaMightWrite/pseuds/SpaMightWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler makes a startling confession while drunk. Jimmy doesn't consider it an accident at all, and intends to make good on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flux

**Author's Note:**

> From DisturbanceDive's kink meme, found here: http://wrestlingkink.dreamwidth.org/279.html. Anon requested a fic where Tyler was really into Jimmy pissing on him. So... I had to. This is my thing. Hopefully it's everything Anon hoped for!

It had _started_ innocently enough. At least, Jimmy thought so.

The bar was flooded with not only the Ring of Honor locker room, but the audience as well. Fresh air was hard to come by, the atmosphere being choked with sweat, booze, and senseless noise. As much as Jimmy Jacobs thrived in mindless celebration and flamboyance, he found this scene somewhat irritating. Especially with the weight of friendship on his shoulders.

That is, Tyler Black.

Jimmy was sitting at the bar, nursing a nameless beverage that was given to him by a bartender. It had been purchased by some mysterious donor, tasted like sucking rust off of a wet harmonica, and burnt like stomach acid at the back of his throat. But it was free, and he could use just about anything to take his mind off of the suffocating crowd.

His wish was granted, though not in the way he expected. Jimmy released a yelp as two arms crashed onto his shoulders and a torso fell into his back.

“Whoaaa, hey, sorry, Jimmy...” a familiar voice melted into his ear. A little high-pitched, kinda nasally, though much slower than usual.

Had to be Tyler. A very drunk Tyler.

There was something ridiculous and fruity on his breath, like he'd been chugging appletinis all night. And he had been, for all Jimmy knew. He'd only caught short glimpses of Tyler throughout the entire evening, that bundle of nerves having so much energy leftover from the show and needing to expend it. Talking to everyone. Buying drinks, being bought drinks, drinking half of any given beverage and spilling the rest down his front.

Which is why he was slumped over Jimmy's back, clutching at his faux fur coat and rubbing his cheek against the back of his neck.

Not that he didn't think Tyler was adorable for being so far gone, and becoming so oddly affectionate as a result. Jimmy found himself smiling and shaking his head. But he really was becoming overwhelmed by the sheer amount of stimuli battering him from all sides.

“Hey Tyler, I'm gonna step outside for a minute.” He set down his glass and attempted to free himself from Tyler's languid grasp, but the limp weight against his back told him that a faceplant was imminent if he removed his support.

Tyler seemed to notice this, too. In a very small, pleading voice he whined, “Take me with you.”

Jesus. He acted like such a little child when he was drunk.

He didn't have much of a choice, though. And he couldn't just leave one of his best friends alone in this state. His _boyfriend_.

It was a little odd for him to think in those exact terms. Not because Tyler was a guy – Jimmy himself defied gender in mannerisms, appearance, and attraction. But because it was a new definition of their dynamic. It hadn't been long since they decided to make it a commitment, but they had grown close in body and mind at an exponential rate.

And so, in spite of the fact that Tyler was much taller than he was, Jimmy half-carried, half-led him through the crowd and out the front door, into the chilly night air, and to the very edge of the building, next to the dank and empty alleyway. The noise reduced to a barely-audible roar in the background, the clear air filling his lungs, Jimmy felt himself relaxing already. He leaned Tyler against the wall and settled next to him to stare into the sky.

Peace. Finally.

Of course, finally being able to relax made it difficult to ignore all the drinks that had been poured down his throat all through the evening. He would have to leave the place with the restroom as soon as he needed it, wouldn't he?

Dammit, Tyler.

But it wasn't his fault. The poor sap was barely holding himself up against the wall, looking like he'd fall asleep if allowed to lean there long enough.

Whatever.

Jimmy shoved his hands into his coat pockets and stepped off from the wall and towards the alleyway.

And once more he was stopped by a hand grasping his shoulder.

“Don't leave me, Jimmy,” slurred Tyler, who was attempting to drag him into another hug.

Jimmy sighed. “Tyler, I'll be right back.”

“Take me with you,” he repeated.

“I'm going to take a piss, you dumbass.”

“I don't caaaare. Please?”

His eyes rolled nearly out of his head. But there was no arguing with Tyler when he was sober, much less in this state. Jimmy allowed Tyler to hang onto him as they shuffled off of the street and into the dark space between buildings.

Truth be told, he was probably far too comfortable with this situation. Sure, he and Tyler were _very_ close. But he didn't really make a habit of urinating in public, or with someone else hanging all over him.

But shame wasn't an emotion he made a habit of feeling, either.

Two arms draped around his shoulders, Tyler's head leaning against his, Jimmy faced the brick wall and undid the fastenings of his ripped jeans. His flaccid member, tingling with anticipation, flopped out free into the cool air, sending a shiver through Jimmy's spine. He pulled his foreskin back, and a second shiver ran through his body as his fluids overflowed out of his bladder and began splattering against the wall.

The moment his stream hit the wall, he heaved a huge sigh into the air. His relief streamed through his whole body, so gratifying in the way it can only feel at a certain state of inebriation. In the relative silence of their isolation, the splashing echoed loud against the walls of the alley. From the dim light of the street lamp, a light steam rose and disappeared from the growing puddle on the concrete.

In the pause following that first exhale, Jimmy noticed that Tyler was holding his breath. He wondered what the hell for, but didn't even have to ask.

“Ooh.”

“... What?” Jimmy squirmed where he stood and shifted his head, ending up cheek-to-cheek with Tyler. The heat radiating from his face was... unusual. Unexpected, at least.

Another pause. The conversation hung in the air like the torrent falling from Jimmy onto the ground.

“Hey... Jimmy?”

His forehead twitched. The buzz in his head created by the alcohol and relief was falling away from him in annoyance.

“Tyler, what do you want?”

“What if sometime... you did that... but on me?”

“Fucking _excuse_ me?” He wanted to give Tyler the most intense sideye of his life, but it was quite impossible in this position.

“Yeah, I mean it. You could do that. Piss on me, I mean. I wouldn't mind. We should try it.” Tyler said all of this like he was suggesting they try out a new restaurant.

A chuckle of disbelief puffed out from his chest. “You're drunk.”

“Yes I am, and I want you to piss on me.”

Jimmy considered the idea as he squeezed the muscles in his lower half, his stream becoming more of a trickle. He wasn't necessarily opposed. There were a lot of things he'd tried that most people would consider a dealbreaker, and plenty more acts he was hoping to try out someday.

But where the hell did this come from? Tyler was usually pretty quiet about the sorts of things that turned him on. Usually it took him a few drinks to even acknowledge that he owned genitalia. And now this freak shows up out of nowhere.

And he liked this freak.

Jimmy shook out just a few more droplets and stuffed himself back into his jeans. But there was no telling how Tyler would feel about this tomorrow. The plan came together so quickly in his mind as he regarded the huge puddle against the wall.

“Tyler, are you going to feel the same way when you sober up tomorrow?”

“YES,” he stated, emphatically.

He laughed a little bit again, leading his inebriated charge back to the sidewalk. “Okay, Tyler. I'll do it tomorrow morning. You stay at my place tonight and first thing tomorrow... we'll give it a shot.”

“Yeaaahh, okay,” Tyler snickered with excitement. “Awesome, thank you... Jimmy?”

“Yes?”

“Will you take me home? I'm asleep....”

“You're not asleep, Tyler. You wouldn't be talking to me if you were.”

“You don't know that.”

Rather than continue this futile line of conversation, Jimmy pulled his phone out of his coat pocket and called for a cab.

The next morning would certainly be interesting.

~

“Uggghhh, fuck...” Tyler croaked as he sat up in bed, brain throbbing against his skull. He found himself dressed in his t-shirt and boxers and one single sock on his left foot. There was little he could remember about how he arrived in Jimmy's bedroom. Or anything about the previous night, for that matter.

He recalled just ghosts of images. A martini glass or twelve. A streetlight. Hot liquid on the ground, misting in the cold.

Hm.

Hmm?

Wait, what?

“What a lovely sound to wake up to,” he heard from his right side. Tyler found Jimmy smiling up at him, looking about as fresh as anyone could while wearing smeared eyeliner that they slept in. His boyfriend's shirt was nowhere to be found, revealing those shining metal piercings he kept in his nipples. For that matter, his pants and underwear were gone, too.

How odd it was, feeling far more vulnerable and exposed than the naked guy next to him.

“Jesus,” groaned Tyler as he rubbed his temples. “I don't remember us fucking last night. Was I any good?”

Jimmy giggled, rolling out of bed and stretching his arms to the ceiling. “You were a total freak last night. But we didn't fuck, to answer your question.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. Tyler knew how terrible he was at blowjobs while drunk. “Well I'm glad you're feeling better than I am. You can make me breakfast.”

His boyfriend turned his head back to look at him, with a very strange and very disconcerting grin on his face. “Not till you get in the shower. You still reek of that dive bar.”

As difficult as it was to smell one's self, Tyler didn't have the energy to argue. He stumbled from the bed and into the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. He wouldn't rob Jimmy the benefit of seeing him naked and wet.

He had his hands on the bottom of his shirt in preparation to remove it... and found two hands sneaking up from behind to hold them in place. And bare skin heating up his back.

Well. A decent orgasm wouldn't hurt in clearing his head. “What, you wanna take it off for me?”

“I don't want you to take it off.” Jimmy's breath was hot against the back of his neck.

Jimmy was weird, to be sure. But usually in a way that Tyler could make sense of.

“How the hell do you expect me to shower, then?”

“Hmmmm.” The little weirdo really sounded like he was trying very hard to consider the options. “How about... with my piss?”

Tyler heard a weird choking noise. And it took a moment for him to realize it had come out of him. His heart was jumping about his chest... and his groin twitched.

He certainly didn't fucking remember telling Jimmy about _that_. The dark little secret that stirred his loins every now and then, that reared its ugly head in the throes of passion and dragged his orgasm out of him harder and faster than expected.

Fuck. Didn't quite matter if he remembered saying it, did it?

“Um.”

“Yes, Tyler?”

“I was kidding, when I said that. I didn't mean it. I mean. It was a joke, like... haha, who would... who would actually ask somebody to--”

“You would, and you did.”

“Ah.”

“It wasn't a joke, was it?”

His throat clenched around the word, but it was whimpered out just the same.

“Nope.”

“Get in the tub.”

He had lost control of this situation before he even knew it was a situation at all. Sure, he was stubborn as hell when he wanted to be. But he didn't want to be. Not when there was someone he trusted standing behind him, way too willing to fulfill that weird little fantasy he'd kept to himself for so long.

It was happening. No stopping it.

Holy fuck.

As if possessed by his own libido, Tyler wandered into the bathtub and sank to his knees, staring up into Jimmy's malicious smirk. His breath became shallow with the imminence of whatever this was... The anticipation. The little twinge in his stomach. The pulse slamming through his fingers and pumping into his loins.

Jimmy lurched forward and clenched a sizeable lock of Tyler's hair, pulling his head back. His other hand reached down and held his cock between the thumb and forefinger. His tongue slid out from between his teeth in a malevolent smirk, which clutched around Tyler's heart with both fear and arousal.

And it began before Tyler had the chance to prepare himself.

Warm liquid rushed out of Jimmy's flaccid cock, splashing against Tyler's chest and soaking his shirt and boxers. The hot golden stream ran in torrents down Tyler's stomach and drenched him from his collarbone to his knees.

His face began burning, he chewed on his lower lip, he could only look with one eye at the rushing flow landing on his chest, falling down his body, echoing in a puddle underneath him. He felt himself hardening down below, cock beginning to press against his soaking wet boxers.

“Tyler,” sang Jimmy in a bit of a mocking tone, aiming his stream a little higher to splatter against his neck. “You're a filthy little slut, aren't you? You love this, you love feeling dirty, being humiliated... don't you?”

“F-Fuck,” was all Tyler could say.

An exaggerated sigh fell out of Jimmy's lungs that shifted into a low and devious snicker.

“I knew it,” he groaned. “You really thought you could fool me with that bullshit about it being a joke? I know you too well... and I suspected you were secretly just a sick little freak. And I fucking love it.” He then proceeded to drop both hands from their respective tasks and plant them on his bare hips. The deluge then streamed freely out of him and beat against Tyler's crotch.

Tyler gasped and shuddered underneath the torrent, as if being stimulated by a vibrator. He felt the pressure of arousal filling up his erect dick, causing his inner thighs to tense in preparation.

But the stream was weakening, as it was wont to do near the end.

“Mmh,” Jimmy moaned, the final jets of urine shooting out in succession and drenching Tyler's already soaked t-shirt. “Ohh, that feels better...” He didn't bother shaking himself off. The drops of relief landed on the bathroom floor. “And... how do you feel, Tyler?”

All that he could manage was a desperate whine as he retrieved his throbbing manhood from the inside of his damp boxers. He thrust himself into his fist, sliding wet along his length, his consciousness blurring over with the heat boiling through his entire body.

“You're gonna cum for me, aren't you, Tyler?” Jimmy chuckled above him. “I can tell, you're already so close. Filthy boy...”

And he was close. He was wavering at the very tip of orgasm already, just from... from...

“Fuck!” he exclaimed, shuddering under his own hand. “Fuck, fuck, yes, ohhh, god...” With every pump of his fist, every curse he bit down on, his cock shot out the peak of his arousal. The hot, sticky white fluid oozed down his hand... and he slumped backwards, his bottom becoming damp in the remains of the puddle. He went on moaning as his afterglow throbbed from his groin up to his fogged head.

“Wow.”

Tyler stared up panting at Jimmy, his vision misty. His boyfriend smiled down at him, genuinely seeming happy for him.

“That was...”

Tyler sighed and looked away. “Weird. I know. W-We don't have to do that again... if you didn't like it.”

“... so cute.”

His gaze returned upward. He felt himself blushing again.

Jimmy held Tyler's face in his hands, gently, and planted a long kiss against his panting lips.

“If you're enjoying yourself, I like it. And I definitely want to see you this cute again.”


End file.
